


Mine

by damageditem



Series: Pic Fics [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pic Fic, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a short drabble based on one scene from the new Crimson Peak trailer. You all know what scene I mean ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

 

Since the first time he saw her through the dance floor, he wanted her. Young, beautiful, so innocent… He felt something like pain inside him.

_No, I won’t do it. Not her._

Her fingers burnt his skin when he asked her for a dance. They danced and he forgot about the world around him. He felt intoxicated by her scent, her touch, her moves. He needed her more than anything he had ever needed before. He thought of her pale skin, so warm and smooth, and how it flushed when she had caught him devouring her with his fiery eyes; her tiny hands stimulating every inch of the skin she touched.

_I need her._

He felt dizzy as he led her to his chambers. He knew he shouldn’t, but though he tried to fight it, he was weak. Too weak.

_But not this time._

He took her hand and kissed it delicately, as if it would break. She gasped, and her skin filled with goose bumps. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her against him. Another gasp. Heavy breathing. She trembled. She smelled like freshly cut roses in the spot where her shoulder joined her neck.

_I can’t._

_Do it._

He kissed her sherry flavoured lips. She moaned. He growled. His breeches felt too tight when she clung to his neck and her bosom rubbed his now bare chest. _How…?_

_It doesn’t matter._

“Thomas…” His name was barely a breeze in her lips. He felt his shirt sliding down his arms. Her fingers burnt his skin. A violent spasm inside his breeches.

He scooped her tiny frame between his arms.

_Put her in the bed, Thomas._

_Yes, of course. The bed._

Her hand cupped his cheek. “Please…”

Her lips were open, and he accepted the invitation. He breathed her essence; he fed on her lips, and the dizziness left place to hunger, desire, a primal need. Life.

_I want her._

His lips travelled down her chin, tasted her neck, and felt her vital force filling him through his lips.

He nuzzled the skin of her heaving chest. Moans. Twitches. His black curls followed his path, tickling her overly sensitive skin. Her body arched, offering herself to him. He tried to stop, but it was too late. The musky smell of her arousal filled his nostrils.

He was lost.

He dived under layers of silk, cotton and lace until he found his prize. His hands spread her legs and he exhaled a deep growl at the sight of the banquet that awaited him.

The first touch of his tongue was painfully slow. She squirmed, but yielded before his skilful mouth. He lapped, sucked, kissed, and drank her, eliciting sounds she did not know were inside her. “No more, please, I can’t…” Her legs trembled, unable to bear more pleasure, but she could not make him stop. She did not want him to stop.

He sucked her essence over and over again, getting drunk on her juices and letting every drop of her feed him. Greedy. Insatiable. Thirsty.

_No. I want more._

He crawled up her body to feel her mouth again as his hand opened his constraining breeches. Short breaths. A primal growl. An exhausted moan. He was inside her. She was warm, tight, welcoming.

He stood still, just feeling. Until it was unbearable. He pushed himself inside her, deeper, faster, harder. Her body rocked matching the undulating rhythm of his hips. She cried again in ecstasy, but he was not near yet. He wanted more. Needed more.

He kneeled over the bed and turned her around, pinning her wrists over the pillow with one hand. She purred, finished as a worn out rag doll, as his other hand travelled down her back until it met her slick folds again. Straddling her hips he entered her deeply. His weight fell over her with every thrust, stealing the air of her lungs. Sweat. Curses. Entangled fingers. Connection.

He laid over her, sliding his arms under her body to hold her shoulders. Nailing his knees on the mattress he let himself go. He pushed hard. Moans. He pushed faster. Breathless cries. And then everything became blurred. His back arched, and the beast inside him growled deep from his chest as he felt her walls clenching around him when he emptied himself inside her.

He rolled to one side and pulled her exhausted body towards him. Her head on his chest. His legs around hers. Tears falling from his eyes as he cradled her.

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m sorry.”

Her delicate thumb rested on his lips.

“Schhhh….”


End file.
